


Obscured But Not Blurred

by Ningikuga



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: BDSM Scene, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Ravishment Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningikuga/pseuds/Ningikuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" . . . But no matter what, Lupa, tonight I'm fucking you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscured But Not Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=14385) on the LJ TGWTG kinkmeme: "Todd/Lupa ravishment (aka 'rape fantasy'.) Todd must say 'tonight I'm fucking you' somewhere in the scene. This is all fully consensual, but the scene is deadly serious." As such, all the content warnings for #rapeyness. Also contains other gratuitous song titles/lyrics, for which I take no credit.
> 
> This work is intended to depict characters/personae, not real people, and absolutely no implications about the people who write and play those characters are intended or should be inferred.

Her eyes flick to the door, nervously, as if she's waiting for someone to burst through it at any moment. The chain drapes loosely from the frame to its bracket, the only clasp securing her room. She wonders if she should lock the door, if it would help.

And then he's _there_ , behind her, with no sound or motion to herald his arrival; his arms reach out from the shadow of the darkest corner of the room, and a hand, large and warm and damp, clamps across her mouth. His breath is hot and sticky on her ear as he pulls her against his chest and murmurs, "Don't speak. Don't scream. Keep your mouth shut, don't struggle, and you won't get hurt."

Between his long, strong fingers, she defiantly spits, "And what if I do?"

"Then you'll get hurt," he says flatly, and she can feel his shoulders shrug against her back. "Tonight I get what I want, Lupa. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to want me, too. But no matter what, Lupa, tonight I'm fucking you." The hand not clamped over her mouth drifts lower, over the curve of her breasts, and she feels her nipples harden.

She's not going to make it that easy for him. "Like hell," she snarls, and steps backwards, hard, on his foot. She feels his grip tighten, painfully.

"If you want it that way," he says, and his weight shoves her onto the bed, face down. He settles on her legs, pinning her with his weight, as the arm that held her torso so tightly disappears for an instant and the hand on her face pinches her nose shut.

"Todd, what the fuck are you doing?" she gasps, and a wad of cloth is shoved into her mouth - a wadded-up bandanna, by the texture. Another strip of cloth with a knot in the middle goes across it, a gag, and she feels him release her nose to knot it again behind her head. She tries to spit it out, to poke it away with her tongue, and succeeds only in shifting it around in her suddenly-dry mouth. She reaches down, scrabbling at his knees on either side of her with her nails; she feels one of them break against the denim of his jeans.

"Uh-uh," he grunts, and now her wrists are both caught in his one of his long, strong hands. "I don't want to hurt you, remember. Do you really want to hurt me?"

 _Yes,_ she tries to yell into the gag, but it comes out as unformed noise. She struggles, trying to throw him off, but he's too large, too heavy; she's pinned.

There's a shuffling noise behind her, a shushing of fabric across fabric, and something thick, heavy, and warm wraps around her wrists. _The hoodie,_ she realizes, as he shifts his weight back and flips her over; it rolls up underneath her, a makeshift cushion between her wrists and her back. She looks up into the featureless black mask and tries not to blink.

"I know we've had our differences," Todd says entirely too casually as he presses down in the center of her chest with one hand and opens the fly of her shorts with the other. "But I've always believed we could work through them, someday, someway, you know?" She presses her thighs together as tightly as she can, but he still manages to work the tight fabric down past her knees. "I still think we can work it out," he continues, his hand shifting to his own belt buckle, button, and zipper; she can hear it purring as he lowers it. At the edge of her field of view, she can see the tip of his erection bobbing as he forces her legs apart. "And tonight's the night. This must be the place." He slips the packet from his pocket, tears it open with one hand, and slides the condom over his cock. "Are you ready for me?"

 _No, never,_ she tries to growl, but the thought dies in her mouth as his finger skates over her clit. She squirms away as he licks his fingers and rubs them in little circles around it, but she can feel the warmth growing between her legs as he works at her clit, his fingers sliding, teasing, curling, probing, working a reaction out of her despite her resistance. She tries to kick him, flailing her legs as much as she can from this position, but he rolls aside easily, and now her thighs are even farther apart, far enough for him to . . . to . . .

His fingers are inside her now, stroking, and her body responds blindly, easing his way with warm wetness. The tension in her limbs as she resists him is making the bed shake. His mouth is a thin line, lips pressed tightly as he works in her, as if he's hunting for something.

She's not going to give it to him, she's not, she's not. She feels herself shudder as his fingers find her g-spot; her teeth clench as she tries to hold back.

His fingers slip out of her, and she gasps at the sudden emptiness. He chuckles softly as he shifts position, his hands moving to her shoulders; his right hand is still damp with her juices. "Are you ready to rock?" he asks.

She stares back at him, defiant, unblinking. The black mask is impassive, but he smiles a little as he lowers himself down into her.

The first thrust doesn't hurt, and that shocks her. He's not gentle, not a bit, but he's not rushing, either, not pushing in too fast. He picks up speed slowly, inexorably, like a snowball rolling down a mountainside. Still, what she feels is more heat than pain. She can't move her arms at all, pinned beneath her as they are, but she tries, tries to shift her shoulders, to push her hips away from his implacable advance.

"You want it harder, better, faster, stronger?" he whispers, bearing down his weight on her. The angle shifts, and suddenly his hips are jerking against hers, his cock burying itself deep in her pussy, his skin slapping against her belly, and his fingers, those long, strong fingers are digging into her shoulders and _now_ it hurts, it _hurts_ just right, and the head of his cock hits that spot inside her, and she's coming, coming so hard she sees stars.

"Oh, yeah, baby," he croons, "you like it like that?" And he redoubles his efforts, slamming her into the bed with each thrust. She's going to have bruises where his hipbones connect with her, and her wrists are killing her, and she doesn't care about any of that, she just needs him to never stop, never stop fucking her.

The second orgasm is a surprise. That almost never happens. If it weren't for the gag, she'd be screaming.

Finally, his jaw tenses, and she knows this is almost over. "Hold on," he gasps, "I'm coming," and then he's shaking and groaning, and she can feel him pulsing. She shivers with him; a drop of sweat rolls down his cheek and drips onto her shirt.

For a moment, he hovers there, his weight on his hands as he finds his breath again. He eases out of her slowly, as if he's sorry it's over already. One hand slips down, lightly brushing her mons as he slides the condom off and tosses it towards the wastebasket. Then he's on his feet, zipping himself back into his jeans and wiping the sweat from his jaw with the back of his hand. "It was good," he says, simply, and then her turns around and walks towards her closet.

It takes her a long couple of minutes to roll over and wrestle her arms back over her head. Once she can see the hoodie, wriggling her arms out of the knotted sleeves is child's play, and then she's on her feet. The closet is empty, of course; he's gone. If she tried to report him, there would be no evidence of an entrance or exit, forced or otherwise. Who would believe her?

She sits on the bed, unties the gag, and spits the bandanna out. It lands on the floor next to her shorts and panties. Her head drops into her hands and she takes a long, shuddering breath, then another, then another, until her head stops spinning.

\---

The knock on the door doesn't come until she's reaching for the phone, wondering if she should call him. "You get out okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, it wasn't tough," Lupa answers, climbing to her feet and yanking the door open. "Your knots could use some work." She smiles at him, a cheeky, impish grin. Her cheeks still feel flushed.

"You try tying someone up with a sweatshirt," Todd grumbles. He runs a finger along her cheek, gently. "Was that -"

"It was fine," she assures him. The grin broadens until she dimples; she can still feel her clit throbbing faintly against the fabric of her panties, in time with her heartbeat.

"- What you wanted," he finishes. His lip is trembling.

Her hands guide him back to the edge of the bed, and he sits, his hands fidgeting in his lap. She sits beside him and slides an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah," she signs happily. "It was exactly what I wanted."

He turns, and his arms are around her, his face buried in her shoulder. "I really liked it," he whispers. "I mean, I really, _really_ liked it. And I'm not sure I'm okay with that." He's shaking. 

She's not sure she's ever seen him scared before. She looks him in the eye, or as close as she can manage with the mask. "Aw, c'mon," she murmurs, "we already knew you're no goody two-shoes."

He looks up at her, and even with the mask she can tell he's pulling a face. She laughs, and he laughs back, and for the moment, it's magic.


End file.
